


In The Passing Time

by Lovelyj



Series: Still & Me [8]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Hugs, M/M, Sleep talking, Wonpil can’t sleep, Wonpil is playing cause he’s bored, light kisses, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyj/pseuds/Lovelyj
Summary: It’s 2am and Wonpil can’t sleep
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: Still & Me [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466233
Comments: 12
Kudos: 95





	In The Passing Time

**Author's Note:**

> I Need Some Sleep by Eels on repeat while writing this..

It’s 2am and Wonpil can’t sleep. He’s been shifting from left to right or have a staring contest with the ceiling but nothing else works. Even with the time he spent using his phone, listening to some radio shows or music, he thought, he can only sleep in the morning.

So he finally just placed his phone to the table beside the bed and stare at Jae’s peaceful face, leaning his head on his both hands. Jae’s been sleep talking since earlier, calling Santa Clause, his favorite book author and anything. Wonpil used to be so scared just by hearing Jae speak in any kind of language, he used to wonder how Jae is such a bilingual person in his sleep yet he couldn’t speak those languages when he’s awake. It must be a talent and Wonpil slowly got used to it until hearing it has become a common thing he could laugh at at times yet there’s still days when he needs to confirm if Jae’s asleep or is really talking to him.

And Wonpil found something amusing that he never told anyone. He don’t know if any of his family members or friends knows it but for sure it is fun for Wonpil.

“Park Jaehyung~” Wonpil whispers with a smile.

“Hmm” Jae responds and Wonpil smiles to himself. He never knew this before until that one time in their vacation, a few years ago when he tried to say something to Jae and he got scared because he thought Jae was actually listening to him. But the next morning when they talked about it, Jae just shrugged like he never knew what happened so Wonpil did it again. And now, he knows the difference.. he knows when Jae is conscious or not.

“Jae-yah~” He whispers again but this time, closer to the older’s ear.

“Hmm..” Wonpil suppresses a laugh, though he has done this a dozen times, it still amuses him most of the time. How could Jae respond unconsciously?

“Pssst.. Who am I?” Wonpil continued to do his ‘fun’.

“I.. don’t know..” Jae responds in English. It’s good to learn a little bit of English so when Jae speaks in another language, he can still understand.

“It’s Wonpil. Pillie~ do you know Wonpiri?” Wonpil exaggerates the ‘Pillie’ part in order for Jae to understand him, just in case Jae doesn’t.

“I know..”

“Really?!” Wonpil gets excited for some reason that his voice raises up a bit so he immediately covered his mouth as his focus remained to his lover.

“Hmm..” Wonpil smiles widely with an audible laugh.

“Do you like Wonpillie or not?”

“I like” This is the part where Wonpil gets excited the most. It is when this sleep talking becomes a ‘truth game’. Wonpil never tried this kind of question before though because he has a lot more curiosities than Jae’s feelings towards him and because he knows Jae was always genuine to him but today, just out of boredom and out of questions to ask, he thought it would be fun to ask him some cheesy questions. He is curious if Jae will still be a tsundere as he always is or will he be honest unconsciously?

“What do you like him the most?” Wonpil asks softly after calming down.

“Just.. everything” Jae responds in Japanese while he shifts from resting his whole body on the bed to the side, the side where Wonpil is facing him. And Wonpil became more pleased to see the full view of his boyfriend’s face, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on Jae’s lips.

“Even if Piri is annoying?”

“Hmm..”

“I’m stubborn too”

“Hmm”

“I’ll annoy you for the rest of your life, I’m serious”

“Hmm”

“You always liked my aegyo even when we were trainees, right?”

“Hmm..”

“You’re weird. Do you know?” Wonpil mumbles with a snicker to himself and faces the ceiling once again. Jae doesn’t respond but in a few seconds of silence, Wonpil just felt an arm wrapping around his waist, snuggling near his neck so in Wonpil’s reflexes, he faces Jae and held him in his arms and now Jae is resting his head on his chest. His hands runs to the strand of Jae’s hair and probably Jae felt too comfortable that he pressed himself closer to the younger.

But after a few more minutes, Wonpil is still not sleepy so he pushes himself a bit to stare at Jae’s sleeping face, his eyes crosses a bit at the close distance. He then places a kiss on Jae’s nose. Wonpil scrunches, Jae is too cute in his arms. If Jae will know, he’ll probably just roll his eyes in a hidden smile with what he is doing right now. His imaginations is running wild, he should really sleep but what to do..

He checks the time once again and it’s 3am. When will he be able to sleep?

“Wonpil-ah..” Wonpil checks Jae’s face to see if he is sleep talking or not. He waves a hand near his face, there’s no response. His eyes closed and it seems like he is in a really deep sleep.

“What is it?” Wonpil softly responds after going back to his position earlier. Jae is still in his arms and Wonpil’s chin is leaning on Jae’s head. He caresses Jae’s hair again and closes his eyes, hoping to get some sleep.

“Why can’t you sleep?” Jae groggily says obviously too sleepy to talk yet too soft, like how soft Wonpil would talk. Like they are on an ASMR or it’s just they are too affectionate to each other. But people do say that the more we get stuck with the same person everyday, you just become alike and maybe Jae is becoming like that.

“You’re awake?” Wonpil replies in the same tone.

“Hmm.. I keep waking up. What’s wrong?” Wonpil could feel the hot breath on his collarbones.

“Sorry.. I distracted you. There’s nothing wrong, I just can’t sleep”

“Is there anything I could help?”

“I don’t think so.. I’ll just close my eyes and try to sleep.”

“Are you sure?”

“Hmm.. but did you hear me talk earlier?”

“About what?”

“Just anything, what if I woke you up because I keep talking?”

“I don’t know. I only woke up after you kissed my nose”

“Oh, I’m sorry”

“It’s okay.. let’s try get some sleep”

Wonpil hums and Jae then gives a peck on his collarbone, to his neck, to his jawline and to his cheek.

In a lip-tight smile, Jae looks at Wonpil and kisses him in the nose as well that made the younger giggle before going back to his position earlier.

“Good night, my Piri”

“Good night, hyung”

And Wonpil kisses Jae’s crown. Jae rubs his hands at Wonpil’s back hoping it might help but he still got to sleep first even before Wonpil does. Yet, in the passing time of silence with Jae wrapped around his arms, Wonpil finally got to find his peace and later he finally got to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a drabble I wrote last year. The sleep talking was the drabble and the hugging part was supposed to be for the ‘world tour’ story I wanna write but I changed my mind and wrote a different one instead. But I swear the conversation on the ‘world tour’ story was really cute 🥺 because Jae was soft in Wonpil’s arms. Too bad I can’t show it to you guys. I need to follow an order cause it’s a canon.
> 
> I feel like it’s a waste to throw this fluff away so I’m recycling 👍
> 
> And there’s an idea that suddenly popped out in my mind while writing earlier, i might add a part 2 of this same topic if I have time.
> 
> I still have more drabbles and there’s this particular one that i want to write but I don’t know how it’ll go so I’m just doing an input with ideas on that.
> 
> I just wrote this instantly but I proofread twice so hopefully there’s not much mistake. I’m trying to write softies these days cause BriWoon is soft. I need to adjust. I hope I can do well on writing their story. I’m really worried for some reason. Just a little info, I’ll delete the BriWoon part in this series because 😏
> 
> Anyway, have a lovely day My Days, from your always sleepy author 😆 I’m gonna sleep now too 😘


End file.
